Truth Be Told
by Surfergirl20
Summary: Truth be told, there's a lot that's gone unsaid about Lucy's past, with an unclear future. But the past has the uncanny ability to catch up with us. Where does this leave her and Fairy Tail? What about her boys? With Gray and Natsu nothing less than confused by their stirred feelings building up. Pandemonium follows close behind.
1. Chapter 1- Returning home

**So I don't particularly know how this works, I just got an account and I've been told over and over that if I get writers block on my novel I should just write side stuff and get practice, so I figured seeing how people respond to my writing style might be a good thing to do and this way it is anonymous. **

**Don't own any of the characters or basic rights to Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Down in Fiore is the peaceful town of Magnolia, and location of the magic guild also known as Fairy Tail. A guild known to uphold the highest standards and one of the High Councils favorite guilds, where we find our fo- **

_PFFFFFFFFFFFF, what Fairy Tail are YOU talking about? Don't tell me we didn't take care of the Edima? And I'm sooooo hungry!_

_Aye!_

_Oi! Natsu! Cut it out, flame-fer-brains! _

_GIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ow ow ow ow ow_

_Hehehehehe, Luuuuuuccccccccyyyyyyy's Butt is on fire! _

_OWWWWWW!_

_Watch where you aim that thing NATSUUUUUUUU! _

_Geez, want me to ice that for you? _

_Gray liiiiiiiiiiiikes her!_

_That is getting real old cat! Shut IT_

_...thats wasn't a no..._

_Pervert! *Ezra smacks Gray across the mansion* _

_What, man? Can't I help out a friend?_

_Do I look LIKE A MAN!?*SMACK* _

_No ma'am, *shaking in corner in only his underwear*_

_*snicker* Hey Ice Princess, missing something? _

_What are y- gaaaaaaaaaa!  
_

_Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow! GATE OF THE WATER BEARER I OPEN THEE, AQUARIUS _

_~~WOOSH~~SPIN~~ENTRANCE~~_SPARKLE~~

_YOU SUMMONED ME BECAUSE YOUR BUTT WAS ON FIRE! NOW YOU'VE DONE IT! __**WHIRL POOL!**_

_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_And you know you're never going to get a boyfriend with an un-toned butt like that, and one that is burnt none the less  
_

_You're a mermaid, do you even have one?  
_

_WHAT WAS THAT?_

_Nothing... sorry. sorry. sorry.  
_

_Don't summon me the next week, I'm going out on a date with my boyfriend._

**Lets try this again... Ahem! Down in Fiore, the guild otherwise known as Fairy Tail, we find Team Natsu on one of their jobs wreaking havoc as Natsu has gone utterly overboard, Gray has stripped, Erza is about to tear Natsu and a new one, and Lucy is still without a boyfriend!** _THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! Aye! Are you even listening to me?_

* * *

_*SIGH*_

_"Lucy? What's wrong?" Happy tugged at her pant leg_

_"Oh, it's nothing. I just- that girl. Did you see the look in that girl's eyes as she we reunited her with her fiance'?"_

_"Ya. So?" Natsu retorted, his hands behind his head as they all walked down the streets of Magnolia, back from their mission. Erza pulling all her luggage a foot behind the rest of them._

"She didn't love him... I think she didn't want to be rescued. What if she's with the wrong guy? What if the man she truly loves doesn't know how she feels. Or was taken away from her...I've been there before."

"WHAT?" Gray, Natsu, and Erza turned to her, eyes bulging.

"What? Stop staring at me like that! Don't get your panties in a bunch."

Pfffff "We've all seen Lucy-san's panties!"

**DEATH GLARE**

"Why is Lucy so scary?" The boys cowered.

"Lucy," Erza started reflectively, "love always finds a way... no matter your past, there are so many types of love. Fairy Tail is a family. You will always be loved."

"I know..."

"Have you been in love before?" Erza asked. The boys inching closer, listening.

"I thought I was... once. As a Heartfilia, I was arranged to be married and for a while I went along with it. There was this one boy... when I was little. He-"

Natsu looked over at Lucy curiously. Her eyes were getting all watery and all of sudden he got the urge to go over and just hug her._ Bad thoughts, confusing thoughts... too much thinking. That's LUCY! _Natsu turned away, feeling his cheeks go warm in a different way from what he knew.

"Anyways..." Lucy trailed off, caught in the moment, and remembering her audience. "I'm not feeling up to going back to the guild tonight. I summoned too many Celestial Spirits taking out those monsters in front of the cave."

"You sure?" Gray asked suspiciously. He too was caught off guard by her nostalgia. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight, the way it reflected off of her eyes. _I don't know so much about you Lucy!_

"Yup!" She smiled and turned down a street, leaving the group to head back. "You all of fun! I'll see you in the morning! I'm gonna pay my rent!" She squeeled, after a relatively-successful mission.

"Everyone, marvel in her attention span!"-Happy

"What do you think that whole thing was about?... Gray? Natsu?" Gray shrugged, not really sure what he had seen in Lucy's big brown eyes. Natsu said nothing, turning his head and looking off in the other direction.

Natsu had never seen that look in Lucy's eyes before. She rarely ever talked about her past. He just wanted to see her happy... and with her father and all, he couldn't stand to see her cry. _Who's this boy? And what did he do to her? Lucy why don't you let me in, I could hold you in my arms... WHAAA. Thinking. Too. Much! I really must be sleepy!  
_

_*GASP*_

"What?" Natsu said, igniting his hand on fire and jumping around, action and distraction. He looked every which way for a fight. All he saw was Gray looking back at him just as confused, they turned their heads to see Erza running in the direction Lucy had just taken, leaving a trail of dust.

"Guys take my luggage back for me! That's an order, got it."

EHHHHHHHHHHH

"How. Does. She. Pull. This. Thing?" Happy struggled for breath.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Gray?"

"Oh ya!"

**Ice Make Floor**

**Fire Dragon Punch**

EIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Maybe we should've said something to Happy first..."

"Gray, what do you think the deal is with Lucy?" Natsu frowned.

"I don't know..." Gray muttered, kicking a stone _I wish I knew what she was thinking. It's bad enough competing with one... but two?_


	2. Chapter 2-Girl Talk

**So! I've decided to keep writing this at a relatively fast pace because it really is helping my writers block, and I adore Fairy Tail! PSA: I do not have perfect grammar and I'm not sure where I'm going with the plot. I'm just letting it happen! And again, as I assume is necessary... I do not own any rights or characters of Fairy Tail. I just love writing.**

* * *

**Along Magnolia's canal we find a young blonde mage heading towards her apartment alone. "Be careful! One of these days you might actually fall in Lucy."**

"Oh! Don't worry... thank you." Lucy waved passively, continuing along the canal, lost in thought as she held Plue in her arms for comfort. Lately her past had really been lingering in her mind. With her father's death... so much was different and yet so much was the same after everything on the island. Sure, her father was dead and those 7 years went by-not having aged. But Lucy had responsibilities to maintain as a Heartfilia, to respect her father's wishes and that meant that she would in fact have to leave Fairy Tail eventually-soon.

Lucy wasn't sure where her memories of that boy from so many years ago came from... It was all a bit of a blur, like a memory she had lost or had been taken from her; now slowly seeping back into her mind. She could not remember his name or even his face, but she remembered his laugh. He wasn't the only one, there seemed to be other children she couldn't recall. _What triggered all of this? I don't understand... I don;t think I have ever been in love. Engaged to someone because I had to, I remember that... and I know I'm still obligated. But I hardly know him. He's not the one I loved. Love._ _Ever since father died, something has been off._

Lucy slowly turned the key, unlocking her apartment and entering safely. _Finally some peace and quiet, no intruders._ She slowly entered, going straight for her room without turning on the light switch.

"You really should be aware of your surroundings."

"GAAHHHHHHHH!" Lucy jumped a foot in the air, accidentally squeezing Plue tighter than normal. "Oh... Erza. Sorry Plue." She put the dog on the ground carefully, wishing him a goodnight.

"Now. Girl talk!" Erza demanded, re-quipping into pajamas and pulling Lucy upstairs to her bedroom forcibly.

"Well, I was just going to shower and go to-"Erza stared into her soul as she spoke those words. "I guess girl talk is fine."

"So. What aren't you telling me, about your family."

"Geez, straight to the chase. You know girl talk isn't this cut throat."

"I just want to be here for you Lucy. Friends are the most precious thing in the world, without them what does anyone really have to live for? I mean, you may think I have been neglecting you. And I do not know as much about you as I should, but I try. I'm here, all I want in life" Erza started into a monologue of friendship and the team. _And here I thought she wanted to talk about me... Oy._

"Lucy, tell me your deepest woes" Erza grabbed her and pulled her to her in an exaggerated gesture.

"...can't...breathe."

"Sorry."

"Here it goes..." she sighed, Erza looked upon Lucy compassionately. Noting the hesitation. "My father, he died and I wasn't on the kind of terms I wish I could have been with him before he passed. So I vowed, I would respect his wishes and bring him honor. I've never told anyone, but I am still engaged to the same man that I always was. For some reason I know there is more to it than I recall"

"Is he the boy, you were- ya know"

"No. I don't believe so... I do not remember. It's so frustrating. It''s like someone purposefully blocked that part of my childhood out, like a page with writing that has been erased. I know something was there, but I am unsure of what exactly. It's like a dream. After we went on that mission, it all sort of started coming back to me, seeing that girl."

"I see." Erza stood up and re-quipped into her normal armor.

"What? That's it!?"

"I vow to you, I will find a way to unlock your memories. I will make it my mission... code name: Get Lucy's memory back."

"...how original..."

"What did you say?" Erza turned, rage beaming from her body and grabbing at her sword.

"Nothing!"

"Oh. Okay than." She relaxed and smiled happily at Lucy, turning to leave.

"Erza..." Lucy grabbed her arm as she began to tear up. "Thank you!" And with that she threw her arms around her in a hug and began to sob. Ten minutes later and Erza finally left, wishing Lucy the best and hugging her one more time. _I will help you remember. I promise._

* * *

**Along Magnolia's canal we find a young Dragon Slayer, Ice wizard, and blue exceed heading to Lucy's after having (possibly) gotten Erza's luggage back with no damages. "Are you boys going to see Lucy? She seemed awfully down. Hope she is okay."  
**

"Ya we know." Gray dismissed the man on the boat.

"Thankyou!" Natsu waved at them with a big smile, before going back into his depression. _Luce... please be okay. I'll be there soon, and I'll then I can hold you in my arms. Your strawberry scented hair._

"Natsu's blushing!" Happy giggled, putting his little blue paws up to his mouth to suppress it. Natsu said nothing as he looked at the cat and turned away. Happy went quiet and landed on his dear friend's shoulder.

"What's your deal man?" Gray questioned him, knowing exactly what was going on. Natsu's mind was finally catching up to his heart, and Gray needed to stop it, otherwise it'd be a lot harder for him to win Lucy.

"I'm just worried."

"We all are." Gray affirmed.

"Like, more than normal." Natsu admitted, turning to Gray. "My stomach hurts."

"Oh... ya... mine too. It was definitely the fish we had earlier. Don't think anything of it."

"Ya! You must be right! I've felt off all day... Let's go cheer up Lucy!" Natsu flashed his giant smile, running ahead of Gray as Happy followed suit.

"Geez... he sure is thick." Gray muttered as he kicked a pebble into the canal, watching the two run ahead of him.


	3. Chapter 3-A Wave of Emotion

**I don't own the characters, or the rights. Just my imagination. **

* * *

**At the Fairy Tail Guild:**

"Awww, Lucy. What's wrong?" Mira asked, sliding her a smoothie on the house.

"Hm? Oh... thank you" Lucy smiled a meek smile at the beautiful, model wizard Mirajane. She had completely missed the question, the smoothie had her attention. _Natsu... that night... I. GAHHH out of my head! Not this again._

Mira pushed the question, "You are so down Lucy, I hate to see you like this. It'll be your birthday tomorrow and yet you're distracted. You have been all week... Now that I think about it, Gray and Natsu have been a bit off. And Erza hasn't been seen all week! Lucy you little heart breaker!" Mira smiled at her coyly, becoming mischievous as she thought up crazy scenarios of a lovers quarrel or possibly a love triangle.

"Wha- WHAT? No it's nothing like that" Lucy raised hands up defensively, trying not to let Mira get any crazy ideas. "Really, it's just been a weird week. That's all."

**CRASH**

Gray went flying across the guild in a giant blaze of fire. Chairs went flying and Levy and her books almost got taken down in the process. They would have if Gajeel hadn't deflected Gray with an iron fist that propelled him in another direction. Of course, Juvia was their to catch him within her water.

"Juvia won't let anyone hurt her Gray. We are one within me."

"What?!" Gray yelled and jumped out of the water embarrassed. _Within you! What's that supposed to mean!_

"Juvia is dejected" She turned in shivers at his shock. "Why can't Gray see Juvia the way Juvia sees Gray?"

"I told you, you have NO CHANCE." Gray shouted back at Natsu, "you are such a child. You pesky fire fly."

"But Lucy..." Natsu muttered, only Juvia and Gray had heard his sigh. Since he had followed his target across the guild

"Juvia's LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia yelled, realizing who they were fighting over. Anger steamed from her face as she formed magic circles and launched a tidal wave at Lucy. Washing the whole guild out into the streets while she was at it. "Stay away from MY GRAY!

Before Lucy could register, she found herself on top of Natsu, who laid across the stoney road. The other guild members where all slowly getting up and shaking the water off. She looked down at him, their bodies against one another, so close that their noses grazed. They both turned a deep red, shocked and flustered- neither could move as their heart raced in time with one another. They were both panting from the adrenalin of the wild wave. Lucy's mind went back to a week ago, when this all started.

***Flashback***

"Let's go cheer up Lucy!" Natsu sped towards Lucy's place. Happy wasn't far behind. They got there and Natsu looked up at Happy, "I didn't eat the fish you guys had..." Natsu remembered, he had gotten fire from the kitchen by special request of the clients that had hired the team... he was more confused than ever.

"Aye." Happy laughed, looking at his friend. _Natsu is so oblivious. When will he get the picture?_ _He liiiiiiiikes her. _And with that Happy was up to no good. "C'mon, the window is wide open!" Happy reported, sprouting his wings and propelling them into the room. Lucy was in bed- as to be expected after her cry session- and Happy dropped Natsu right on top of her with out any warning.

Before he knew it, Natsu was atop a sleeping Lucy, straddling her. He froze, going bright pink he just looked at her with giant eyes. She began to rustle in her bed. Her hair in her face. Natsu reached for the strand and moved it slowly back behind her ears. _What am I doing?_

"Mmmm... Natsu" she groaned, still asleep and smiling. His heart raced, and the feeling in his stomach grew stronger. He was so nervous _I like it when you say my name like that. _He could barely move.

"Lucy really can sleep through anything." Happy whispered to himself.

"I like it when you do that." She giggled slyly. Natsu was speechless.

The warmth of her body was so comforting, not like the fire that made him feel powered as he would run straight into battle. Rather, like a warmth he felt safe around and yearned for. A heat that he had never felt. _Lucy, why do I feel this way? You make me crazy. I want you. I think I might -_

"Zane!" She gasped in her sleep. Growing scared, she began to thrash. "No... Don't. Please. I promise I'll be good. LET HIM GO!"

"Lucy!" Natsu grew scared, trying to wake her from her nightmare. Finally waking, she threw her eyes open and launched into his arms, throwing him backwards. She was in tears, half hysterical.

"Natsu?" She asked curiously? In his embrace, in the middle of the night. He was wiping the tears from her cheeks. _Was I crying? _His touch was so soft...She liked the feeling... "What the HELL!? Pervert! Were you watching me sleep?" She looked at him, realizing he was straddling her on top of her bed. She began to get nervous. "PERVERT!" She kicked him clear across the room. He was K.O.'d in an instant.

"Lucy is scary!" Happy quivered going over to the young dragon slayer. _So that's how you defeat him? Hm? He has a weird blush on his face..._

"What's going on?" Gray asked from the doorway. He had gone unnoticed, standing there since Lucy had woken screaming about a boy named Zane. It made him feel a little better knowing she had kicked the crap out of Natsu. But deep down, he was beginning to see.

"This isn't a party. First Natsu is straddling me in my sleep, now you are in the door way in your underwear! What the heck is with you two!" She flailed her arms in exasperation.

"He what?" Gray grew angry. Thinking about it. Maybe Natsu is more perverted than I thought... He said nothing, dragging Natsu's passed out body from the room. And just like that, they were gone.

"Gray?" Lucy muttered in surprise. She smiled at her friends, they were silly but she loved them all. _Love... _she thought of Natsu's beating heart, and shook her head to clear her mind. _Zane. _The name floated in her mind.

***End flashback***

Natsu instinctively raised his hand up to her cheek. Neither of them noticed the watching guild members. But just like that another tidal wave; Juvia was still angry. She managed to zone in only on the two of them. Washing them down the canal.

Gwaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, they went shooting through the current.

When they finally washed up, Natsu looked like he was going to be sick!

"WHAT! HOW WAS THAT A VEHICLE!" She shouted at him. Standing up next to him and looking down at him sweetly and laughing.

"Lucy?" A familiar voice came from behind her.

"Zane." She froze.


	4. Chapter 4-She's my Lucy

**I dom't own the character/rights or anything Fairy Tail, simply borrowing them to write this.**

**One week earlier**

"Oi! Natsu, what the hell?" Gray dragged Natsu into the nearly empty guild, throwing him down onto the floor and bringing him back around from being knocked out. Happy went flying right into Natsu in a giant hug, putting himself between the two mages.

"Gray's a big meanie!" Happy shouted.

"Ehhh, what the hell you bastard! What happened?" Natsu looked up at him, getting up and looking over at Gray blankly.

"Don't play stupid pervert!"

"Who are YOU calling a pervert?! You exhibitionist!" Natsu lit up, igniting his hand, ready for a throw down.

Gray returned the stare, running a hand through his hair. _Chh, he's not a pervert, he's just stupid. And I thought he was going to be an issue... this will be easier than I thought._ "You seriously don't remember?"

Natsu thought about it for a second, _last thing I remember was Happy me dropping me onto... ohhhhhhh. _He blushed a deep red, recalling the events and tugging at his scarf. _I feel so warm... _

"How is it you're making this so easy?" Gray muttered, and turned away disinterested and walked over to the bad. Natsu followed sitting next to him, and choosing to ignore what happened.

"How's Lucy?" Mira inquired with a big smile.

"WHAT?" Gray and Natsu's eyes shot up by surprise, looking at the innocent she-devil herself.

"Lucy... she didn't come in with you guys after the mission."

"She's mad at Natsu per usual." Gray smirked in victory. Natsu's face deflated thinking about the idea that he had upset his best friend. He lowered his head back down to the bar sighing.

"Awww, Natsu. It'll be fine, she's your Lucy. She can't stay mad at you" Mira smiled warmly, and immediately his face perked up. _My Lucy? I like the sound of that. _With that Mira noted his reaction to her words, and surprisingly Gray's reaction as well. Gray got up and stormed off at the statement.

_I don't need to hear this. I've liked her for a while now, and she was really starting to react, but now Natsu has to murk it all up! _

"Mira?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you mean, my Lucy?" he inquired suddenly.

"Well, simply that you two are always together you protect her. She is your best friend, when I think of one of you I automatically think of the other. You're a collective set. And you would be such a cute couple!"

"Aren't we a couple?"

"WHAATTTT?" She jumped back in dismay, seeing his blank face she calmed back down. _Poor Natsu doesn't know what that implies..._ "Well no, not really."

"What does a couple do?"

"Well if you two were dating, you would go to restaurants just the two of you and spend time with one another because you didn't want to be around any one else. She's be special enough that she is all you would really need. She would cook for you and you would probably stay the night with her and give her gifts to see her smile. And you would kiss her."

"But we do that..."

Mira lit up, were they actually?!

"I mean... besides the restaurant and gift stuff. But I like spending time with just her." Mira looked at him curiously. He was too oblivious for his own good. "And we haven't kissed..." He blushed profoundly just saying it.

"How do you feel when you are around her?"

"I feel all warm, and her smell is my favorite. When I'm around her I want to-"

"Eh, no need to continue..." Mira herself actually blushed.

"What?" _Did she know I was going to say I wanted to make Lucy smile? Why is she blushing? _"Why do I feel this way? And why aren't we a couple."

"Well, silly. Unless you've claimed her as only yours, she will likely go out alone with other guys too. And get dressed up for them."

"Other guys are with her alone?" Natsu jumped out of his seat. He was angry for sure, and he had no clue why? It never bothered him before when she hung out with guys, because at the end of the day it was always him alone with Lucy joking around. Sometimes Gray made him angry when he was around Lucy... but that's just Gray making him angry, right?

"N-Natsu?"

"I have to go." He stated abruptly and shot out of the guild before anything could be said. Gray's eyes followed the boy to the door. _Looks like I'm going to have to act sooner than I thought._

* * *

Natsu was raging, _why wouldn't Lucy tell me about all of these guys she has been alone with? She wouldn't keep secrets from me... She's my Lucy._  
By autopilot he found himself climbing back through her window, she had fallen back asleep.

"Aye. Who's there?" He noticed a familiar male scent, intruding the strawberry and vanilla scent radiating from Lucy.

"Shhh. You'll wake our sleeping princess." Replied an orange haired man in a suit and glasses.

"Oh. Loke... what are you doing here?" Natsu whispered as he lowered his flaming fist to his guild member.

"Lucy called me down, she was scared and lonely. Naturally calling me to comfort her." He smiled in triumph, getting a growl in return. _So he's finally starting to show it? Challenge accepted. I will always love Lucy in a way she does not love me, but that doesn't mean I can't help her get her happy ending. "_Our Lucy is going through a lot right now."

"She's my Lucy." Natsu interjected abruptly, "Mira even said so."-as if that was the ultimate proof. Loke just smiled at the sill naive boy in front of him.

"Then I suppose I should leave you... but" Loke continued genuinely concerned. "There is something happening within Lucy. I feel the change in her aura. I always thought there was something to our-your girl. Ever since she summoned- err. Never mind the details."

"Is she sick?"

"No... not sick. Her 18th birthday is next week?" Natsu nodded to affirm, "She couldn't be the- Natsu! Don't let her out of your sight. Stay with her tonight." And with a expansive gold flash the Lion was gone. _What does her birthday have anything to do with her aura? And on the fact, what made Loke's face go to stone like that? Too much thinking._

He shook his head, pushing the interaction mostly out of his mind "I don't want you alone with boys that aren't me," he muttered to himself quietly as he slipped into her bed without even thinking and wrapping his arms around her, nuzzling his face into her hair.

***The next morning***

Lucy awoke the next morning with a smile on her face, she had been having the nightmare again but sometime during the night it suddenly stopped. She felt so warm and safe. As she began to move her body to sit up, she noticed a restraint. Pulling off her covers she saw arms wrapped around her abdomen. She really should have screamed like any other girl would have, but she recognized the arms. She tried again to release his grip but it didn't budge. _What the hell am I supposed to do now!? _She rolled over to face him-mistake number one. The way he had her in his arms, because she had rolled over, his face was now snuggled against her chest. Not to mention the fact that that movement made him nuzzle closer to her. She turned red, she was accustomed to him in her bed, with Happy nearby. But never with such an entanglement. She's never been so embraced by a boy._ He sure is damn cute asleep... Ahhh! What am I even thinking. I should be mad.  
_

"Lucy." His face twitched in the midst of a dream. With that, she couldn't take all of the emotions going though her. _I need to wake him. _"Natsu?_" _She whispered as she tousled his hair. He slowly opened his eyes... but his eyes were glazed over. _Was he still asleep?_

"Lucy." He whispered in a low-husky voice, bringing out a smile she hadn't seen from him before. Instead of the cheesing happy-go-lucky smile, she was confronted with a rather devious, playful, sexy smile. He turned her over, staring down at her from the position he had been in earlier that night before Gray dragged him out. Lucy wanted to protest, but she didn't want to at the same time. She couldn't form words. "You're my Lucy." He closed in the gap between them. _Am I really going to have him take my first kiss while he was asleep! _"N-natsu" she squirmed. But instead he went down to her neck. Kissing up it and bringing her into ecstasy. She was slowly giving into it, bending her neck back to the stimulation and pulling him down to her. As she let out a gasp from the sensation, they both snapped out of it.

"Lu-"

"Na-"

They said nothing, both looking blankly and blushing. They were frozen. They snapped out of it, but they both remembered what had taken place. They said nothing. Natsu was up and out the window instantly. Lucy sat up in shock and silently sat there for a half hour before deciding to avoid the guild for the rest of the day...and on that note, to avoid Natsu for the next week. If possible she could take a solo-job or something.

Natsu on the other hand stood outside her place underneath the window, as Happy was fast approaching. _Did I just...? _He had to get away from there, she had given off a different scent than before in that moment. He hungered for her... and it was too much for him. He ran towards the guild, forcing Happy to speed up to make it to his friend.

"Are you mad at me Natsu?" Happy asked shyly.

"No? Of course not. Why would I be?"

"I purposefully dropped you on top of Lucy last night because I thought it would be funny, but then all of that stuff happened." Happy looked up at Natsu seriously.

"Happy..." Natsu trailed off trying to get up the courage to retell what had happened after he had left Fairy Tail the night before. Relaying what Mira had said about being a couple, how he felt and Loke's curious behavior. He even told him about how when he had been woken he basically mounted Lucy and kissed her up the neck in his sleep state. Natsu was dense, but he knew what the neck meant to Dragon's and how he had basically been acting on instinct-thankfully not actually having marked her for real. "What- no smart ass remark?"

"Natsu... what you did and how you are feeling is serious. You need to be careful."

... Natsu said nothing in shock. Happy was serious only on few occasions, but he could be when he needed to be.

"You should avoid her for a while." Happy continued seriously, Natsu nodded in concurrence and they headed to their fishing spot instead.

**Morning of Juvia's tidal wave attack**

Loke came thundering down in gold light, raging and staring angrily at Natsu. "What part of watch over Lucy, do you not get?"

"I uhm, well w-what happened was..." he muttered awkwardly.

"Ya I know."

"You saw?" Natsu glared at him. "What kind of peeping-"

"Lucy told me about it."

"...errr."

"I told you she comes to me when she needs to. I comfort her." Natsu felt that anger he had felt the last time filling up his chest. This time he at least somewhat knew it was jealousy, not fully aware of his feelings... STILL.

"Why were YOU alone with LUCY!"

"Shut up hot head!" Loke snapped, "This is bigger than all of us! Now get your ass to the guild and take her somewhere safe."

"Aye sir!" Happy saluted from behind them.

"Good." And Loke was gone again to take care of other issues concerning Lucy.

* * *

"I need to see Lucy!" Natsu said to Gray, who had currently been standing in his way. "NO way!"

"Move it, ice princess!"

"Sorry Natsu, you're too late."

"What are you talking about?"

"While you were gone on you fishing week, I asked her out. We're going out for her birthday, just the two of us. So, be a man and forfeit. You can't handle her, like I can" he put emphasis on handling her, to imply more. Natsu actually picked up on it this time. He was getting all fired up.

"I heard man! Who's manly?" Elfmen intruded into the now rising conversation.

"I need to protect Lucy." Natsu was getting really pissed off. _Why would Lucy want to spend time alone with Gray? She's my Lucy. Does she like him more than me?_

"You have no chance stupid!"

**CRASH**


End file.
